


Зверь не помощник

by Riru



Series: дрейклошные стишко-булочки [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Что о себе думать, если беспокойность упорно побеждает доброту.
Series: дрейклошные стишко-булочки [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011801
Kudos: 1





	Зверь не помощник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку канона.
> 
> Поэма из пирожков со стеклом, 31 штука.

однажды в патруле дозора  
стоял младой отважный дрейк  
хотел он людям стать примером  
держался полным молодцом

учился тоже дрейк отважно  
почти не слушая других  
а глупы россказни на судне  
начальство так и быть секло

и всё же что-то долетало  
до дрейка хоть и не искал  
то за едой про динозавра  
иль из угла пирата сын

грустил всегда дрейк сокрушённо  
не знал что думать и как быть  
ведь люди отовсюду брались  
в дозорном штате и флоту

чем отличался-то он всё же  
как будто сделал зло кому  
отцу не нравилось что ходит  
что дышит спрашивает жрёт

обычный пуганый ребёнок  
ну или был когда спасли  
теперь уж вымахал отъелся  
устав знавал и был силён

и ладно трусом слыл бы всюду  
или вруном про доброту  
но именно фрукт дрейка чем-то  
сыскал особый интерес

тем что диковинный и редкий  
и древний зверь тот ко всему  
такому место ведь в музее  
иль у учёных на столе

сходились в этом многи сплетни  
не дело тут ему служить  
сослать б его куда подальше  
а может вскрыть и рассмотреть

но не за дружбою сам гнался  
не за компанию носил  
дрейк форму что белее снега  
упорно верил в идеал

патруль тогдашний дрейков впрочем  
был важным полагалось бдить  
за крупной шишкою приставлен  
ходить весь день туда сюда

и много повидал дрейк шишек  
но все не нравились ему  
вещали свысока и грубо  
не ставили других ни в грош

во многом дрейк признать готов был  
что глуп пока и не сведущ  
но как-то вот простые люди  
всегда стояли во главе

короче как-то не удался  
тот день для дрейка вот совсем  
и даже вот годами позже  
как так случилось он не знал

напали на патруль пираты  
и заявили с ними дрейк  
товарищ им шпион по сути  
на что дозор повёлся вдруг

обидно стало динозавру  
заёрзал в дрейке зарычал  
а вот уже весь рык снаружи  
не выжил в общем там никто

суд был коротким и суровым  
но тут со сделкою в руке  
пришёл глава такой весь важный  
и снова струсил глупый дрейк

бояться смерти не зазорно  
твердил себе он иногда  
ну как всё сделать справедливым  
случайно сдохнув по пути

пиратом тошно было дрейку  
детство он всё припоминал  
как мучали и избивали больно  
в снегу бросали ни за что

как иногда еды не видел  
он много долгих хладных дней  
а добро слово себе вспомнить  
не выходило ни одно

и столько лет дрейк не в дозоре  
собрав послушных тут и там  
и плавает себе по морю  
слывёт жестоким ну и пусть

не может он найти ответов  
возможно правда слишком глуп  
или поломан в детстве чем-то  
а может так оно срослось

порою хочется быть добрым  
но дрейк не может не напасть  
когда кто слабых обижает  
и оставляет голодать

ну или если бой сулит быть  
каким-то славным по всему  
в итоге чаще дрейк в атаке  
чем с чем-то правильным в душе

пиратство вроде как свободу  
должно само собой давать  
но в дрейке стержень из устава  
и идеал размером с дом

как жажда боя с этим вместе  
одновременно в нём живёт  
не знает и горюет много  
частенько что-то разнеся

и ведь ни с кем не поделиться  
команда просто не поймёт  
привычнее когда весь в крови  
буйный зубастый крупный зверь

и даже в тишине за книгой  
в каюте где сидит один  
дрейк слышит шёпот динозавра  
не может просто так пожить

напутешествоваться вволю  
ну или хобби завести  
где никого уж не придётся  
когтями грозно разрывать

или наоборот смириться  
что добрым стать не всем дано  
природа дрейка и без зверя  
могла жестокой с детства быть

и чаще всё же ко второму  
склонялся дрейк в своём пути  
по горам трупов в лужах крови  
не находя внутри покой


End file.
